The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many applications, a user device, such as a computer, smart phone, tablet, wearable device, smart appliances, car infotainment system, or the like, is configured to operate at different power modes corresponding to different power consumption levels in order to extend the battery life of the user device by reducing the overall power consumption by the user device. Implementing different power modes in a user device may include activating or deactivating different circuits or components of the user device or adjusting the frequencies of clock signals that drive various circuits of the user device. For example, a lower power mode may correspond to fewer activated circuits or components and/or a lower clock frequency than a higher power mode. The user device may be instructed to switch from a lower power mode to one or more higher power modes according to one or more approaches, such as detecting whether an audio input received by the user device matches a predetermined sound pattern.